I Wanna Hurt You
by Tobi Katsura
Summary: I promise this will be at least 99 percent CONTESTSHIPPING.


Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Pokemon. 2) I promise this one-shot will be 100 percent (or at least 99 percent) Contestshipping.

Me: Hi. I just fixed some format issues of this oneshot. Don't worry, the story is still the same! It's still 100 percent (or at least 99 percent) Contestshipping.

* * *

ONESHOT - I WANNA HURT YOU 

It is just another day in a random city that just so happened to have a contest hall. Everybody's favorite blue-eyed cutie woke up one morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Advanceshippers' most favorite dude (aka. Contestshippers' most hated dude in terms of shippings involving May) woke up at the same time as our favorite ruby-clad brunette. Without realizing that they were still in their pajamas, both trainers dashed to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed cutie's know-it-all little brother, the friend of Advanceshippers' favorite dude, and the Pikachu of Advanceshippers' favorite dude were still in bed.

Max, also known as the blue-eyed cutie's little brother, was talking in his sleep. "Kirlia, use Fire Punch! Now use Ice Punch! Use Thunder Punch next! Now finish it off with Psychic!"

Brock was also talking in his sleep. "Ladies, ladies, there's enough of Brock to go around..."

"Pika... chu..." cooed the sleeping Pikachu. What were you expecting? English? For crying out loud, Pikachu's a Pokemon!

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, the two trainers, whom Advanceshippers want to see together, were eating their breakfast. They were talking about their journey so far, Pokemon, battles, contests, love, rivals, stuff, and more stuff under the sun. After breakfast, the brunette cutie went to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. Afterwards, she fixed her stuff and went to the park.

And this is where this one-shot really starts...

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" said the blue-eyed cutie whom we all know as May.

And with that, Beautifly used the move Silver Wind.

"Beautifly, use Whilrwind!" said May.

Obviously, the butterfly Pokemon used Whilrwind, blowing away the dust from the Silver Wind attack.

"Now use Silver Wind again!" May said, again...

Beautifly used Silver Wind again, but this time, the wind picked up and blew the Silver Wind right at May and Beautifly's faces.

"Hey! What's going on?!" May exclaimed, obviously.

Suddenly, an emerald-haired dude with his Masquerain enters the scene. The dude and his Pokemon were laughing at the girl and her butterfly Pokemon who were now covered in dust.

"Well, well, if it isn't May," Drew said as he did his signature smirk.

An annoyed May replied, "Hi Drew."

"Still with no fashion sense, it seems. Tisk, tisk..."

"What do you mean no fashion sense?!"

"I don't remember "dusty hag" being the in-thing this season..."

"DREW!!!" yelled an angry, but still cute, brunette.

"Ok, let me help you get cleaned up..."

Drew ordered Masquerain to use Water Gun...

"DREW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" yelled a soaked May.

"I'm just helping you get cleaned up like I said I would," Drew said, acting innocent.

"DREW!!!"

May recalled Beautifly and went back to the Pokemon Center.

May's concerned younger brother asked, "Whoa sis, what happened to you? You look like someone used Surf on you!"

"Don't ask..." May replied.

"May, can you at least tell us what happened?" a concerned Ash asked.

"I SAID DON'T ASK!!!" yelled May.

"Ok..." Ash said as he backed away from the disgruntled cutie. When May left the room, Ash said, "What's her problem?"

Shrugging, Pikachu replied, "Pikachu..."

After getting herself cleaned up and apologizing to Ash for yelling at him earlier, May went back to the park to continue her training. Unfortunately...

"You won't win with a routine like that."

"Oh yeah? And why is that so?"

"Because that move is such a bore and that combo of yours is so unimaginative! Gee, May! A Munchlax could do better than that!"

"DREW!!!"

Pulling out a rose out of thin air, Drew said, "A rose, for Beautifly... I knew _it_ did its best. If only its trainer would do better..." After that, he walks away.

"JERK!!!" May yelled as she sticked out her tongue.

It was already late afternoon. Our favorite brunette and her Beautifly decided to take a leisurely walk in the park before they would go back to the Pokemon Center. Suddenly...

"Hi May!" a smirking Drew said as he walked by.

"Hi DrrrrreeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!" Our favorite bandanna-wearing brunette tripped on a rock and fell.

Everybody's favorite green-haired jerk walked over to the fallen May. "Right now, I am deciding whether I should say, 'You should watch where you're going next time,' or, 'You're so uncoordinated! I can't believe you even call yourself a coordinator!' Take your pick."

May helped herself up and cleaned herself. She was as angry as a Tauros. Believe me; you wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of an angry Tauros' horns. Luckily for the rest of us, her anger was focused on one particular green-haired jerk.

This was what May said to Drew. I dare you to guess how she's feeling right now. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, DREW!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR TEASING!!! I CAN'T STAND YOU!!! I CAN'T STAND BEING NEAR YOU!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!! WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY ANNOY ME?!!!"

In a calm and cool manner, Drew said "Because I wanna hurt you."

"Hurt me? HURT ME?!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!!!"

"You _stole_ my heart and I wanted revenge. Why do you think I hurt your feelings all the time?"

"SAY WHAT?!!!"

"I am guessing you've never heard the saying, 'You always hurt the one you love.'"

There was a moment of silence...

**SLAP!!!**

"OUCH!!!"

"Did that hurt?"

"OF COURSE IT DID!!!"

"Good."

**SLAP!!!**

"OUCH!!! MAY, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME AGAIN?!!!"

"Because I wanted to do _this_..."

**SLAP!!!**

"**OUCH!!!"**

"Are you hurt?"

"OF COURSE I AM!!!"

"Good. Now let me fix that bruise of yours..."

This is where the passionate moment comes in. You know what I mean, the passionate kiss and all that junk. After a while, Drew pulled away from May.

"May, the bruise is on my left cheek."

"I know."

The two continue their passionate moment. After a while, the two pulled away from each other. They were still locked in embrace.

"I love you Drew," May said to, of course, Drew.

Looking at the brunette cutie, Drew replied, "I love you, too, May."

"Drew..." May said.

"Yes May?" Drew asked with an "we're-in-love-with-each-other" voice.

With an evil expression on her face, May said, "I'm not done showing you how much I love you..."

Back at the Pokemon Center...

"Guys, did you hear that? It sounded like some guy calling for help," the younger brother of the brunette cutie said.

"I didn't hear anything," Ash replied.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, agreeing with his trainer.

Max heard it again. "Guys, I heard it again! It said, 'Don't hurt me!' It sounded like it came from the park!"

"Max, we didn't hear anything. You are probably hungry. I think your hunger is making you hear things," Brock said.

Shrugging, Max said, "You're probably right... I do feel kinda hungry right now... Wait! I heard it again! It said, 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'"

"IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD!!!" yelled Ash, Brock and Pikachu.

* * *

Me: So... What do you think? I told you it will end as Contestshipping. It was supposed to be Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort, but I can only specify two genres at a time ("Hurt/Comfort" is counted as one genre). At least you know why one of the genres is "Hurt/Comfort," stressing on the word, "Hurt." That reminds me! You can really teach Kirlia those elemental punches. Just take it to those Move Tutors in the Battle Frontier in Emerald Version. They can teach those moves as much as you want. They cost Battle Points, though... 

Drew: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

May: But I'm not done showing you how much I love you! I have a sandwich for you!

Drew: YEAH, A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!!!

May: Come back, Drew! I love you!

Drew: KNIGHTSOUL, I STILL HATE YOU!!!

Me: -grabs tape recorder-

Tape Recorder: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Me: Just like Maylyn, I don't do evil laughs...


End file.
